Dragon Ball Xenoverse: The Kota Saga
by ssj5000kota
Summary: Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time come across severe trouble as history begins to change. The Time Patrollers in Toki Toki City work endlessly to correct any of these false timelines, however changes are happening quicker than they can keep up with. After gathering the Dragon Balls, Trunks makes a wish to Shenron, and his wish is granted when he meets a fiery, red-headed warrior.


_Kota, please. Stop being so stubborn. You'll never be a true warrior if you cannot acquire patience. One day, you'll be on your own and you will have to be able to defend yourself against any opponent that comes your way. You're strong, and I know you can do this. Out of all the warriors I have seen in our race, you have the most potential. Just have patience._

Just have patience.

That was a piece of advice she had easily discarded.

It had only been herself alone on this planet in the most recent years. The chilling wind blew, pulling along the flame of the campfire that cast an orange glow on her face and skin.

Just have patience.

What a fool.

Her gray eyes, the ones always seem to have an angry glare in them, glued onto the the flame dancing in the wind as she took a large bite from a piece of fruit that was native to this forsaken planet. She had grown tired of the taste, but at the same time, she had grown almost immune to her dislike of the flavor. Other than the flowing, crystal rivers on this cursed hunk of rock, it was the only thing keeping her alive. It was a burden to be alone, no other presence around, and having to figure out her own ways to survive. She didn't have a house, she didn't have appliances, and she didn't have the basic necessities. It was just her, all day, every day.

There had been only a measly handful who had stopped by this planet in search of empires to control, or simply just looking for something new. Obviously, they were all disappointed. There was one who was looking for a people, a civilization, anything to have control over. Once he had realized there was only one inhabitant, he wasn't all too let down. He sensed her power, and he desired to call her power his own. It was a tough battle, but she was the victor in the end.

She didn't have patience, she had anger.

She sighed, staring up at the blank, moonless sky. It was the same scene every night, a clear, black canvas. However, there was something that caught her attention in the dark void. A single light shot across the sky, a long tail of light trailing behind it. She made a face, then quickly stood, ready to take out whoever or whatever it was. Shock spread across her expression as it then faded away and disappeared, but that didn't stop her from chasing after it.

Suddenly, she shot up into the sky, bolting through the atmosphere and into the cold chill of outer space. The only light for miles around was the glowing blue energy radiating off of her. She stopped once she believed she had gone far enough, then inspected the area as the absence of sound pierced her ears. Everything was still and all was quiet. She stayed like this for a moment, wondering if it was only her eyes playing tricks on her.

"This is ridiculous."

She huffed, turning and heading back to her campfire, when she heard a loud sound from a good distance away. It was the sound of something buzzing through the air, but judging by the noise, it was large. She quickly turned, already assuming the position for a strong attack. However, again, she saw nothing.

"Who's out there?" she shouted out, irritation leaking through her voice. "Show yourself so I can get this over with! Stop wasting my time!"

There was a silence that hung in the air as after her threats escaped her mouth. She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Fine. I assume you want to do this the hard way. No matter. It will just make it easier to kill you after your annoyance."

Behind her came another noise, and her instincts kicked in. She placed her hands together, forming a ball of purple energy, ready to fire and execute its victim. This technique was such a routine. A foreign figure was spotted, she'd give them a warning, demanding that they leave immediately, and if they did not obey the request the first time, then it was a battle. It always seemed to be the best way to protect the small planet of Kota, not much larger than the size of an asteroid, which was the only thing she had left. The planet named after her was the only thing left she held dear to her, the place that she had been raised on, the place she called home. It was the place where she would perform the same routine everyday: she would get up in the morning, find something to do to keep herself occupied, then when the night came, she'd make a fire and sit down for a dinner, which was the same fruit every day.

The expectation of a being behind her was wrong. Instead, a blinding light took its place and suddenly, she was engulfed in it. Kota looked down, and her dear planet had vanished. Everywhere she looked, it was nothing but blank white. She was confused, almost frightened when a deep voice came to her through the silence.

"Someone summons you from a land far away…"

Someone had summoned her? Who could possibly know she even existed? How could someone even summon her in the first place?

"Brave warrior! Now, come forth!"

A sudden bright light engulfed her, making her feel like she was moving at a thousand miles an hour through space and time. Kota could have almost sworn she was time traveling, when she was instantly transported to an area she had never seen before. The unusual structures surrounded her completely as she observed her surroundings. As she turned, she was shocked to see a large, green dragon with glowing red eyes staring down at her. She took a step back, startled by the entity. "Farewell," was the only thing it said before disappearing right before her eyes.

Kota was stunned, unable to comprehend all that had happened in a matter of seconds. The image of the dragon was still burned into her mind, but as she stood there, she could hear footsteps approaching. She turned, noticing a figure of a boy with hair that was a light shade of purple approaching her. Her senses immediately told her this was a negative force, although he made his way towards her in an unthreatening manner.

"You're surprised, I'm sure," he stated, taking note of the way she instantaneously went into a fighting stance. "I'll have to explain it all to you later." She gave him no response in return, remaining in a stance, ready to show the boy no mercy. "For now…" he said, reaching for a sword he was carrying on his back, "let's see how much power you have…" With one swift motion, he drew his sword and bolted in her direction with a fierce cry. The sword sliced through the air a few times and Kota promptly dodged them. After shooting backwards and landing on her feet, she gave him a look of harshness as he placed his sword back in its scabbard. A smirk appeared on his face, and he shot up into the air. Kota followed this motion, remaining on his level.

"Yeah…come at me anytime."

Kota would not turn away from this dare. She launched towards him, releasing a barrage of powerful punches and kicks, however, the boy blocked every move she made. She was already growing frustrated, seeing how he clearly wasn't _any_ power level lower than her own. Swiftly, she moved to the left, then performed a spinning kick, which sent him flying backwards. He forced himself to a stop and regained his composure just as she hurled towards him again. The boy dodged her attack, grabbing her by the arm as he did so and spun her a few times before tossing her to the side. Kota slowed herself to a halt. "You're going to regret that move," she growled, earning a smug grin from him. This time, both of them bolted towards each other. There was a loud crash as they collided, attacking each other with unrelenting force. Kota thought of an idea and did a back flip, attempting to give herself an advantage. She growled once again as the boy mimicked this strategy. "Looks like our little warmup is complete," he stated. "It's about time you showed me your full strength."

A smirk formed on her own face, but quickly vanished when the boy disappeared into thin air. Kota was startled as she looked around, trying to sense his energy. Suddenly, a presence was felt behind her and she knew it. She teleported once he swung a fist and appeared behind him. "You're not the only one who can do that," she said in his ear before targeting a forceful elbow on his shoulder, sending him to the ground.

She lowered herself to the ground slowly as the boy stood to his feet. His stance was normal now and he turned to face her, then slowly approached. "Impressive," he said. Kota folded her arms and decided to listen to what he had to say. "You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." Shenron, she thought. Is that who that big, green dragon was?

"Sorry for attacking you, by the way."

She huffed at his apology. "You're lucky it ended so soon." He responded to this with a small laugh, but the next thing he said caught her full attention.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Trunks…and I'm currently on a mission."


End file.
